


Sili, Sili, Maanghang!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M, Tatay ni Kyungsoo si Insung, kalyeserye, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng larong takbuhan.





	Sili, Sili, Maanghang!

**Author's Note:**

> wala lang to. nasulat lang kasi bigla ko naisip.

"Kyungsoo! Sali ka sa amin? Maglalaro kami sili-sili maanghang." Niyaya ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa harap ng bahay nila habang pinapanood ang mga bata maglaro.

"Sali ka na, Soo. Kulang pa kami isa. Para marami tayo. Dali." Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun na madalas niyang kalaro, ngunit sa araw na ito ay mas piniling maglaro ng takbuhan at kung anu-ano pang laro na nakakapagod sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayaw ko papawisan ako." Tanggi ni Kyungsoo. Naka sandong butas ang maputing bata at shorts. Punung-puno pa ng Johnson's baby powder ang leeg at likod nito. Kumunot ang noo nito dahil ayaw niya ng larong takbuhan.

"Isang beses lang dali, magtataguan kami sunod nito. Sali ka na, Soo. Isa lang." Pilit ni Chanyeol na nakasimangot na.

"Wag na yan si Kyungsoo pabebe naman yan!" Galit na sabi ni Sehun sa kanya na pinagtanggol naman ni Jongin.

"Uy, Sese bad yan!" Sabi ni Jongin sa kalaro. "Di pabebe si Soo!"

"Hmp! Crush mo lang yang pabebe na yan ih!"

"Sehun!" Hampas ni Jongin sa kaibigan. "Umayos ka nga!"

"Hmp!"

"Kyungsoo, lika na dali laro tayo!" Yaya ulit ni Baekhyun.

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun na sinisipon at dahil ayaw niyang tinatawag siyang pabebe na madalas rin na asar sa kanya sa eskwela ay sumali na siya sa mga bata.

"O ayan, sali na ako!" Pagtataray niyang sagot.

Natuwa si Baekhyun at Jongin at nag-umpisa na ang kanilang laro.

"Sili sili maanghang, tubig, tubig malamig!" Kanta ng mga bata at unang naalis si Kyungsoo at Sehun, hanggang si Jongin ang huling natira para maging taya.

Takbuhan ang larong ito at kapag nataya ay hihinto ang nataya at ipapaypay ang kamay sa bibig na kunwari'y naaanghangan.

Matulin tumakbo si Jongin at mabilis niyang nataya si Baekhyun. Di niya pinupuntirya si Kyungsoo dahil balak niya hulihin ito sa ubod ng bagal tumakbo nito.

Nahirapan si Jongin kay Sehun at kay Chanyeol na parehong maliksi at magaling umiwas sa pagtaya niya.

Na-save ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kaya't balik ulit sa umpisa si Jongin kakahabol sa mga ito.

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas sa paghahabulan nila at nahuli rin ni Jongin si Chanyeol.

"Jongin, bakit si Kyungsoo di mo tinataya, di nga siya gumagalaw sa pwesto niya oh!" Siwalat ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na nakatiklop lang ang mga braso sa dibdib at pinapanood sila na parang wala lang, na parang di siya kasali sa laro.

"Hoy, Kyungsoo tumakbo ka naman! Lampa mo naman, Soo!" Asar ni Sehun sa kanya na sinigawan pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayaw ko nga tumakbo eh! Buti nga sumali pa ako!" Umirap ulit ang bata.

"Yaan niyo na si Soo! Dali, Jongin tayain mo na kami ni Sehun!" Hiyaw ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan kaya nag-umpisa na muli ang takbuhan at nataya na ni Jongin si Sehun at Baekhyun kinalaunan.

"Kyungsoo, takbo dali! Save mo kami!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na mukhang nag-iisip pa kung tatakbo ba o hindi.

Lumayo si Jongin bahagya at nginitian si Kyungsoo. "Di muna kita tatayain, dali takbo ka muna!"

"Wag ka pabebe, Kyungsoo! Takbo dali!" Galit na sabi sa kanya ni Sehun na nagpakunot muli sa kanyang mukha.

"DI NGA AKO PABEBE EH!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun kaya tumakbo na siya at nagpahabol kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Dito ka tumakbo sa amin, save mo kami!" Hiyaw muli ni Chanyeol sa kanya na nakaabot na ang kamay para madali siyang i-save ni Kyungsoo.

Subalit, sa kabila ng pagtakbo ni Kyungsoo, kahit anong bilis niya ay naabutan pa rin siya ni Jongin, nataya sa kanyang likod, at... sumubsob sa semento.

Huminto ang oras saglit dahil sa unang beses ng paglabas-labas ni Kyungsoo ay nadapa siya.

Isang malakas na iyak ang bumulabog sa harap ng mga bata. Takot na takot si Jongin at kinakabahan dahil nadapa niya ang kalaro nang hindi sinasadya.

Umupo si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang kanang tuhod na nasugatan. Malaki ang sugat na kanyang natamo sa kanyang tuhod. Iyak ito nang iyak sa gitna ng kalsada at hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin.

Lumapit na rin sina Chanyeol, Baekhyun at Sehun kay Jongin at sinisi ito sa nangyari.

"Lagot ka, Jongin, dinapa mo si Kyungsoo." Pananakot ni Sehun sa kanya.

Naiiyak na rin si Jongin dahil ayaw rin tumigil ni Sehun sa pananakot sa kanya.

"Hala ka, lagot ka sa papa niya, papaluin ka nun."

Tumakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. At sandali lang ay tinakbuhan si Kyungsoo ng kanyang tatay Insung.

"Susmaryosep, anong nangyari sayong bata ka." Binuhat ni Insung si Kyungsoo na patuloy pa rin sa pag-iyak pabalik sa kanilang bahay. "Tumakbo ka ba? Hays!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Huhuhu!"

"Patay ka, Jongin!" Ulit pa ni Sehun.

"Huy, paiiyakin mo naman si Jongin. Tara laro na lang tayo sa bahay." Yaya ni Chanyeol kay Sehun bago sila umalis ngunit rinig ni Jongin ang sinagot muli ni Sehun.

"Kasi sinali-sali pa si Kyungsoo, lampa naman yun eh."

Yumuko si Jongin at pinunasan ang mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo.

"Jongin, di mo naman yun sinasadya. Mag-sorry ka na lang kay Kyungsoo." Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Suminghot si Jongin at tumingin kay Baekhyun. "Baka pagalitan ako ng papa niya. Takot ako, Baek."

"Di. Di yun magagalit. Sorry ka na dun dali, puntahan mo." Udyok ni Baek sa kanya pero takot pa rin siyang gawin ito.

"S-Samahan mo ko. Di ko naman sinasadya nung tinaya ko siya."

"Tara, dali. Punta tayo kina, Soo." Nauna sa paglalakad si Baekhyun at sumunod na lang si Jongin sa kanya.

Pagdating sa bahay nila Kyungsoo ay rinig pa rin nila ang mahinang pag-iyak ng bata.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Pasok kami ni Jongin." Paalam muna ni Baekhyun bago sila salubungin ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Pasok kayo, Baekhyun, Jongin." Utos nito.

Sa kanilang pagpasok ay naroroon si Kyungsoo sa upuan na ginagamot ng kanyang tatay ng betadine at bulak.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawang bata at nalungkot lalo si Jongin.

"Sorry, Soo, natulak kita."

Pagsilip onti kay Kyungsoo ay nakita ni Jongin na nakatingin ang tatay Insung niya sa kanya.

Natakot si Jongin sa tingin ng tatay ni Kyungsoo kaya nangingilid ulit ang mga luha niya.

"Kyungsoo, galit ka ba kay Jongin?" Tanong ni Insung sa anak.

"Naku, Jongin, anak. Wag ka mag-alala. Di mo naman sinasadya yun. Di rin kase palaro si Kyungsoo ng takbuhan sa labas." Paliwanag ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang sakit sakit nga, mommy." Hikbi ni Kyungsoo ulit. Nanghahaba ang nguso nito at namumula ang mga pisngi sa pag-iyak. Basang-basa rin ang mahahaba at makakapal na pilikmata nito. "May sugat na tuloy ako. Si Jongin kase!"

"Anak, malayo naman yan sa bituka. Di ka naman maaano. Ano sasabihin mo kay Jongin, nag-sorry naman na siya sayo?" Tumayo si Insung sa pagkaupo at hinarap ang dalawang batang bisita.

"Jongin, di ba?" Malalim ang boses ni Insung na nagpakaba lalo kay Jongin.

Nagulat si Jongin nang siya'y kausapin ni Insung. Pero dali rin siyang sumagot at tumingin sa nakakatanda na may takot sa kanyang mga mata.

"Sorry po, sorry po. Di ko po sinasadyang madapa si Kyungsoo, kuya Insung. Sorry po. Sorry po talaga." Pagmamakaawa ni Jongin sa tatay ni Kyungsoo habang si Kyungsoo ay nakaupo na parang prinsesa sa sala at nakanguso.

Yumuko kaunti si Insung at hinawakan ang mga balikat ni Jongin. Gusto na kumaripas ng takbo ni Jongin pero nang ngumiti si Insung ay nawala ang kaba nito.

"Buti inamin mo yung pagkakamali mo hindi man aksidente o aksidente." Bumulong si Insung sa kanya. "Medyo lampa rin kasi 'tong si Kyungsoo namin kaya ayan." Pagtawa nito. "Di naman kami galit sayo, Jongin. Parte ng paglalaro ang pagkadapa. Kahit sino nadadapa. Nadapa ka na ba?"

Tumango si Jongin.

"Ako rin ilang beses din ako nadapa noong bata ako." Hinawi ni Insung ang buhok ni Jongin. "Lapitan mo na si Soo at kausapin mo. Nagtatampo ata sayo."

Tumango ulit si Jongin at dahan-dahang nilapitan si Kyungsoo na kausap si Baekhyun.

"Kyung, patawarin mo na si Jongin. Di naman niya sinasadya madapa ka." Bilin sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Nag-abot ng Zesto ang nanay ni Kyungsoo sa anak, kay Baekhyun at pati rin kay Jongin. Ngunit di muna ito binuksan ni Jongin.

"Anak, patawarin mo na si Jongin. Isang sugat lang naman yan. Gagaling din yan." Sabi ng nanay niya bago tumungo sa kusina kasama si Insung.

Sinungitan pa rin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin habang sinisipsip ang Zesto. Umikot ang mata nito pero nilapitan pa rin siya ni Jongin.

"Sorry, Soo. Sorry na. Bati na tayo please?" Nguso ni Jongin sa kalaro.

"Tingnan mo ginawa mo sa tuhod ko, panget na tuloy." Galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo at umirap ulit.

Inabot niya ang kalapit na electric fan at nilakasan ito. Nahahawi ang buhok ni Kyungsoo dahil sa lakas nito.

"Sorry na please?" Paulit-ulit na sabi ni Jongin.

Nakatayo lang si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at pinapanood ang dalawa habang umiinom ng Zesto.

Lumabas ulit ang nanay ni Kyungsoo galing sa kusina at naghain sa coffee table ng mga tinapay na may palamang Nutella sa loob.

"Ano? Bati, na ba kayo?" Tanong nito.

Bumalik rin ang tatay ni Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo? Ano sabi ko kapag may nag-sorry sayo?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at nagsalubong ang dalawang kilay. "Patawarin yung nag-sorry." Sagot niya nang pilit.

"Please, Soo. Sorry na. Di na kita ulit hahabulin. Please, Soo?" Pag-uulit ni Jongin.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nanay at tatay bago tumingin kay Jongin.

"Sige na nga, bati na tayo! Ayaw ko na ng habulan ah!" Masungit pa ring sabi ni Kyungsoo pero para kay Jongin, sapat na ang maging bati sila ng kanyang paboritong kalaro--este crush pala.


End file.
